


Always Sneeze

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru frowned before she sneezed uncontrollably in bed.





	Always Sneeze

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Hotaru frowned before she sneezed uncontrollably in bed. Her eyes settled on the new stuffed firefly in her arms.   
Hotaru began to smile prior to another sneeze. A new frown. She heard the sound of Michiru's violin. Hotaru closed her eyes.   
There was another smile. At least she ceased sneezing. 

 

THE END


End file.
